You turn my world
by MikuLove34
Summary: Kaoru es una chica ruda y odia las cosas femeninas, desde la forma de ser de las chicas hasta las "estupideces" del amor, sin embargo alguien comienza a cambiar su forma de ser y de pensar, comienza a experimentar nuevos sentimientos los cuales no comprende y con los que se siente débil, ella odia sentirse débil, por esto intenta olvidar esos sentimientos. ¿Lo logrará? KxB MxB MxB


Hola chicos tanto tiempo! ^ ^

Esta historia es un SONGFIC, me encanta escribir songfics! De seguro ya se dieron cuenta…

Espero que les guste la historia, ¡nos leemos abajo!

 **Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, solo la trama**

 **¿Pero que me está pasando?**

En el instituto de Tokio, se encontraban los alumnos de 4to B en su salón en clase de química.

-Bien alumnos, ahora haremos grupos de tres personas para el siguiente trabajo- anuncio la profesora

Los alumnos comenzaron a moverse por el salón juntándose en grupos y obviamente haciendo el mayor ruido posible…

-¡Hey Miyako! ¿Hacemos grupo tu, Kaoru y yo?- pregunto Momoko

-Claro Momoko, mira allí está Kaoru- dijo Miyako levantándose de su asiento, mientras le hace señas a Kaoru para que viniera hacia ellas

Kaoru ve a Miyako y comienza a caminar hacia las chicas, pero alguien la detiene

-Oye Kaoru, quieres ser de mi equipo?- le pregunta un chico de cabellera negra y ojos verdes jade, que con solo mirarlos te pierdes en ellos

-Am… lo siento Butch pero ya hice equipo con las chicas- dice Kaoru algo apenada tratando de evitar la mirada de Butch

-Oh, esta bien- dijo de forma seria Butch, pero enseguida se recompuso –Hum, será para la próxima enana de jardín- dijo de forma burlona

-No me digas enana de jardín idiota- dijo inflando los mofletes y dándole un golpe amistoso en el pecho

-Que quieres que haga, si con esa cara hasta te pareces a uno, con los cachetes inflados y rojizos- dijo mientras apretaba sus cachetes

-Ya Butch déjame en paz!- dijo ya algo fastidiada Kaoru zafandose del agarre de Butch

-Butch!, ven con nosotros maldito marica- grito un pelirrojo en forma burlona, llamando la atención de los azabaches

Butch los mira con cara entre de indignación y enojo –Me parece que te equivocas, el marica aquí es Boomer,- dijo para luego largarse a reír junto con el pelirrojo o mas conocido como Brick y Kaoru

-Oye!- grita un rubio de ojos azules zafiro, o mejor conocido como Boomer

-Kaoru no tenemos todo el día, apúrate!- grita una enfadada Momoko

-Ya voy – dice para luego darse la vuelta e ir con las chicas, mientras los chicos seguían riéndose

Boomer seguía cabreado por las burlas hacia su persona, pero al ver que Kaoru se iba, se le ocurrió decirle a Butch como forma de terminar con las burlas hacia él

-Oye Romeo!- grita el rubio

-Hum?...- dijeron algo confundidos los otros dos

-Romeo, se fue tu Julieta- dice señalando detrás de Butch, éste gira y se da cuenta a lo que se refería el rubio, Butch camina hasta un asiento que se encontraba en frente de sus dos mejores amigos para poder hablar como la gente y no estar gritando como desquiciados en medio del salón.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso Boomer ¬¬-

-Bien alumnos, espero que hayan traído todos sus tablas periódicas, porque hoy empezaremos a trabajar con ellas- dice en voz alta para que todos la escuchen

 **POV Kaoru**

Después de reírme de las payasadas de ese trío de idiotas me dirijo hacia mis amigas, con quienes obviamente voy a hacer equipo. Cuando llego me siento en una silla, al lado de Miyako y enfrente de Momoko, ellas son mis dos mejores amigas y sinceramente no podría vivir sin ellas.

-Bien loca llegue- le digo a Momoko

-¿Perdón?, loca serás tu- me dijo desafiándome con la mirada

-Ya chicas, no empiecen- Hay Miyako siempre implantando paz y tranquilidad donde hay conflicto –Mejor hablemos de… Butch- cuando termina de hablar las dos me miran como si yo tuviera algo que decir

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender esas miradas

-Vamos Kaoru, cuéntanos que te dijo- dice Momoko con corazones en los ojos, esta chica si está loca

-Nada especial, solo me pregunto si quería hacer grupo con él- digo desinteresadamente

-¡Awwww!- gritan las dos

-¡Shh, cállense cotorras!- digo, ya que llamaron la atención de varios alumnos –Solo es mi amigo, ni se ilusionen- digo tratando de calmarlas

-Eso es lo que tu crees, pero a leguas se nota que te gusta y viceversa- dice Miyako con esa sonrisa dulce tan característica en ella

-Sigue soñando rubia- digo para luego mirar al frente donde la profesora se dispone a hablar

 _ **-Bien alumnos, espero que hayan traído todos sus tablas periódicas, porque hoy empezaremos a trabajar con ellas- dice en voz alta para que todos la escuchemos**_

- _Ash mierda, me olvide de la tabla periódica-_ miro a mis amigas – Chicas yo…- quise terminar de hablar pero Miyako me interrumpe

-Tranquila Kaoru yo tengo dos tablas periódicas- me entrega una de las tablas periódicas

-Gracias Miya, pero… ¿acaso eres bruja o vidente?- digo en forma incrédula

-Claro que no, solo que es muy obvio, después de todo tu nunca te preocupas por algo que tenga que ver con el _**liceo***_ excepto las prácticas de fútbol- dice Miyako para luego  
dar una pequeña risita

-Eso es muy cierto-

-Bien chicas a trabajar- dice una animada Momoko, no puedo creer que enserio le guste estudiar, ¿Quién en este mundo se entusiasma por estudiar?, únicamente la loca enfrente mio

-Ya que- digo sin demasiadas ganas..

Han pasado las dos horas de Química, ¡Si por fin!, enserio no entiendo nada de Química, en realidad no entiendo ninguna materia…

Ahora me dirijo junto con Miyako y Momoko al patio, para poder almorzar en un lugar tranquilo, en realidad el único lugar en donde podemos comer en paz, es bajo el cerezo que se encuentra lo suficientemente lejos de los alumnos, ya que la mayoría se encuentra en la cafetería, mientras que otros prefieren sentarse en el patio y nosotros, si **nosotros** , ya que el trío de idiotas almuerzan con nosotras, en fin, nosotros vamos a uno de los espacios verdes del liceo, mas específicamente como ya dije, debajo del cerezo.

-ah- suspira Miyako – amo el aire fresco

-Si yo igual- Dice Momoko mientras destapa el taper con su almuerzo dentro –Ñam pastel de fresa- dice con brillos en los ojos

-¿Ya comienzas con tu dosis adicta?- una voz llama nuestra atención y giramos hacia él, oh es Brick junto Butch y Boomer –Mira que es temprano rosita- se sientan junto a nosotras

-Voy a ignorarte, solo porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- dice Momoko mientras comienza a comer su pastel de fresa

-Así que un pastel es más importante que yo eh?- dijo Brick mirando de forma pícara a Momoko – y yo que creí que con lo de la otra vez, te iba a empezar a importar- Momoko se sonroja, ¡un minuto! Momoko está sonrojada, ¿en qué andarán esos dos?, miro a Miyako para que me de una respuesta, pero por su cara me doy cuenta que esta en la misma situación que yo.

- _Luego te cuento-_ Me susurra en el oído Boomer, lo miro y el me hace una seña dando a entender que me quedara tranquila el después me cuenta, a decir verdad Boomer es un gran amigo, sus hermanos tambien, pero ellos son las molestos y Boomer es mejor persona, pero no se confundan ¡NO me gusta!, aclaro por las dudas, miro para atrás de Boomer y veo a Miyako con el seño fruncido, ¿y ahora a ésta que le pasa?

-cof…. Cof…. Cof… Déjense de amoríos o los mataré- dice algo irritado Butch para luego lanzarle una mirada de enojo a Boomer y éste parece reaccionar y se aleja yendo al lado de Miyako con quien comienza a hablar, Ok eso fue raro

-¿Hola chicos!- nos saluda Robín, ella es una gran amiga de la infancia y es la hermana menor de Brick, a decir verdad no se parecen en nada, lo único en común que tienen es que poseen ojos de un extraño color, Brick los tiene rojos, y Robín los tiene de color púrpura, ¿raro no?.

-Hola- respondemos a coro

-¿Qué te trae por aquí hermanita?- pregunta Brick mientras come un pedazo de su sándwich

-¿No se han enterado?- pregunta un tanto incrédula

-¿de qué deberíamos enterarnos?- pregunto desinteresada

-Habrá un baile de gala- todos la miran atentos dando a entender que quieren saber mas, pero a mi no me interesa –Se hará el mes que viene, aquí en el instituto, no hay muchos detalles de la temática del baile, o del porque organizan uno, será genial ¿no creen?-

-¡Si!- gritan emocionadas Momoko y Miyako, mientras que los demas nos tapamos los oídos, ¡CASI ME DEJAN SORDA! –Chicas les hare los vestidos, les prometo que quedarán geniales- dice una muy, demasiado emocionada Miyako

-¿Perdona?, yo no pienso ir a un estúpido baile, y mucho menos usar un estúpido vestido- digo con cara de obviedad

-Vamos Kaoru, si sabes que después te convencemos y terminas yendo, como paso con los bailes anteriores, esta no será la excepción - dice un divertido Boomer

-eso ya lo veremos…- digo mirándolo retadoramente

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bien chico/as hasta aquí el primer cap, espero que les guste y estaré actualizando en breve  
Con Amor MikuLove34! **


End file.
